kingdom hearts:rise of the arcana
by hyperdark06
Summary: 53 years passed since sora and his friends defeated the vile and evil xehanort and returned the worlds to peace now a new threat has appeared and its up to sora's grandson dylan to sort out the conflict will he be able to continue his grandfather's legacy or watch the worlds fall to ruin. read and find out
1. prologue

**kingdom hearts rise of the arcana prologue**

by !supersaiyanakinori

prologue:a boy in the mirror

what's a world...

what's a keyblade...

what's a heart...

questions forever swim in my mind as i awoke in this world of darkness my body feels heavy riddled with questions i dont have the answer to.. upon landing on a surface of unknown origin i look around and darkness is all i see i stepped forth and a bright light took shape in the form of a dozen doves encircling around me, for what appeared underneath was a mural of a boy was it me or someone else i looked closer at the image and found it was someone else but dressed in my clothes. Confused i look up and saw a mirror being cautious i slowly approached it and found my reflection only it wasn't my image pearing through but the boy i had seen in the mural. i touched my hand to the mirror as the reflection copied my own confused i turned my back only to feel hands upon my shoulders pulling me in and after i had fallen the same as before awaken to the same mural room i was once in but different then the others as the mirrored reflection smirks in the distance signals me to tail him. I follow without question wanting to find out who the boy was and why he resembles me so, upon arriving to the end of the chase the reflection looked upon me and smiled holding his hand out and saying.

"you are the chosen one"

i didnt understand what he meant until i felt i was being watched creatures of shadow surrounded me their big yellow eyes filled with an unsuitable hunger for hearts as my reflection grasped my hand and a bright light consumed us both dispelling the creatures of shadow when i opened my eyes a key was in my hand i was confused as to its purpose and why it was given to me but i had very little time to think for i was surrounded once more by the creatures of shadow. i raised the key high and began to fight off the invaders one by one i didnt know i had such skill nor did i remember doing any of it but somehow it felt good to do this. moments after my long winded battle i came upon my reflection once more and this time he lead me to a door.

"this door is the key to our reality once you wake up darkness shall consume your world as it did of days old, so be ready Dylan destiny shall come full circle this day".

and i didn't understand his words but i nodded anyway and walked through the door and consumed by a bright warm light i open my eyes and found myself within my bedroom many things unchanged around me from my room lighting to my room windows. i hear the sound of someone calling me sounding elderly and feminine as the sound echoed to me again

"dylan, come on kiddo your gonna be late for school"

"coming grandma kairi" i responded and quickly arose to get ready seeing my hair and clothes a mess i quickly touched up on what i could but found something odd in my pocket of my shorts a keychain with the image of a mouse's head i chuckled to myself thinking it was only a dream as i stuffed the chain with my pocket and grabbed my bag as i fled downstairs lightly kissing my granny's cheek before leaving grabbing a light breakfast and lunch bag i flee off to school unknowning that someone or thing was watching me...

"its almost time..."


	2. the girl who dreams of the stars

chapter one: the girl who dreams of the stars

upon arriving to school I couldn't shake the feelings I had from my dreams, "darkness shall fall as it did of days old" the words echoed in my mind like a bad recording I didn't understand what my reflection meant but by the time I could figure it out the morning bell had rung and I quickly rushed to class before I was late or worst suspended. I'd arrived in class on the last few minutes as Mr. Takahada was taking the morning attendance. Calling all the names except one topaz greenly I quickly informed Mr. Takahada but he replied back that topaz is late for the eighth time in a row and may have to get detention. I felt sad for topaz and wondered where she could be. After school I immediately rushed to the islands in the hopes of finding my friend and there she was sitting on the sand looking out at the horizon.

"I thought I might find you here topaz" I quickly informed her seeing her raven black hair and orange colored eyes turn to me and smiled "what, I didn't feel like coming to school so no big deal right" she told me while looking out in the vast ocean "except your granny xion will have to come to another parent, teacher meeting" she laughed at me when I told her that.

"it's alright, I love my granny but school is so boring I'd rather go on adventures and see other worlds like our grandparents use to" topaz spoke I couldn't help but feel the same for the stories my grandpa Sora told me and her of other worlds and places we couldn't help but be excited by the very concept traveling all over different worlds and meeting new and interesting people as well as fighting off the bad guys it all sounded cool and exciting when we were five but now not so much. However topaz kept that dream alive in her heart of wanting to see new worlds and meeting new people outside of the islands.

"but u know, how will we visit other worlds we don't know how" I responded which got her smiling "oh Dylan thee of little faith where theirs will theirs a way" she told me as she led me to another part of the island where I saw a raft made completely from palm trees and an old bed sheet tied together.

"Did you make this?" I asked quite amazed at how well built it looked "yup that's why I missed so many days of school to make this, Dylan I want to visit other worlds to see what's out there and what our grandparents seen don't u wish that as well" she asked me but I couldn't help but think about my granny kairi and my grandpa Sora leaving them behind would break my heart after having them raise me since my parents passing. "I don't know topaz, don't you think you should get the okay from your granny first before visiting other places" I asked while being cautious I was also scared I didn't know what to think about this trip nor what it meant to see other worlds. I flashed back from my own thoughts to hear topaz's reply "well, I haven't spoken to my granny in a while about this but I will try and if she says no then what the heck I'll go anyway this is my dream and life and I want see other worlds with u Dylan" she said grasping my hands as my cheeks grew rosy red "um" was all I could muster before getting interrupted by Bruce wild rosé a dear friend and self-proclaimed islander who told us time after time of him seeing other worlds he was in fact the older brother to topaz after his parents died and was adopted by xion.

"Yo, love birds u might wanna move so I can finish our raft" he told us while carrying an axe and a chopped down palm tree with coconuts attached to it. "wait, our raft" I questioned which topaz soon corrected me "I forgot to tell u my brother is coming as well" she said "oh well I thought it was gonna be just us topaz" I asked mildly blushing which caused my friend to laugh at me again "listen Dylan, my brother is going cause he wants to find his own world he believes his folks may still be alive" topaz explained to me while I looked over at Bruce adding another log to our raft. "Oh I see, well the more the merrier I guess" I added while smiling "good" my friend replied as she went over to help her brother while I sat and watched the whole day partly envious of how well the two worked today.

"Well that's it, tomorrow is our last day of school and the bringer of the summer so I expect both of you to gather supplies" Bruce ordered as he looked from topaz to me. "Topaz you're on water get as many bottles as you can, and Dylan your on food pick up as many items as you can get and not the supermarket stuff" he added.

"Roger" me and topaz saluted as the three of us covered our raft and left for home in the night


End file.
